1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of fishing lures and accessories and pertains particularly to lures made to imitate winged prey.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the art of fishing, more particularly cast fishing, many different types of top water lures have been developed for cast fishing near structure along the shoreline of any particular body of water. Top water lures include hard, solid body type and soft, hollow body type lures adapted to imitate some form of natural prey the fish typically or atypically feeds upon.
One problem with traditional top water lures is that they are difficult to fish in heavy brush, stumps, lily pads, or tulle areas typically prized by anglers due to the ambush nature of many fish species. Many lures with single, double, or treble hook attachments become snagged on such cover or drag pieces of grass, twigs, etc. when retrieved.
Current soft body floating lures such as frogs, rats, and mice for example, get snagged because the body is too soft enabling casual contact with an object to expose the hook points. Most of these soft body lures also sink after a short time in the water.
Another limitation to cast fishing in heavy cover is keeping the offering in a desired zone for an extended period required to entice a strike. Most top water lures are pulled, swum, or popped through cover, over lily pads, etc. requiring repeated casts to a same zone before a fish will finally strike. Many times such repeated commotion puts the fish down after the first few casts.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a fishing lure and method for fishing that solves the problems mentioned above.